New Years With Cousins
by hikariryuu
Summary: PG-13 for later on..... be gentle its my first fic......
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Rurouni Kenshin, Ranma ½, or Sakura/Shizuka, my sister yamiryuu owns her... T-T  
  
Yamiryuu: if you dare to take my character *shows her dragon killing hikariryuu on a tape* or this will happen to you.  
  
Hikariryuu: *gulp* k, just don't kill me nanashi..  
  
Yamiryuu: hn... *smirk*  
  
Hikariryuu: Ahhh! Help!  
  
  
  
  
  
Kenshin, Kurama, and Shizuka drove to Nerima to visit their relatives. (They lived next to the Tendos.) Shizuka's long pink-hued hair was in a braid, and flew with the wind. Kenshin was leaning into the car seat, with both arms behind his head, listening to the Japanese soft rock as they rode along. Kurama was steering the car, chuckling as the wind caressed his blood-red tresses.  
  
The three teens finally arrived at their destination, their relative's house. Outside the door, there was a letter addressed to them:  
  
Dear cousins,  
  
We suddenly had a situation, our son is getting married in four days, and they planned everything without us. Sorry that we can't be here for New Year, go use the house as if its your own. The key is underneath the welcome mat.  
  
From, Your Cousins  
  
Kenshin slapped his forehead and joked, "Guess we'll have to change our last names to Kinimoto." Kurama smiled while Shizuka fetched the key and unlocked the door to let them in. The three wandered around the house since it was a while when Kurama last visited, and Kenshin and Shizuka never came before. Shizuka was fascinated by the large garden and went outside to greet the neighbors. Kurama and Kenshin tagged along, since in the letters, the Tendos were known to be quite wild. They crossed over the lawn to the front door and ran the doorbell. A girl with short dark- blue hair and wide brown eyes, smiling. "Hello," the young girl greeted, "Are you the neighbor's cousins? My name is Akane." "Hai. My name is Himura Shizuka, my brother Himura Kenshin, and my other brother Minamino Shuuichi." "Oi, Akane, who's there?" asked a boy with black hair in a small braid. "Ranma, they're the cousins," Akane replied, smile still plastered in place. The whole family was slowly introduced and the three teens sat down to have some tea with the Tendos.  
  
"So, you three do martial arts ne? How about coming over to spar with Ranma and Akane? I need them in tip- top shape, what do you say?" asked Mr. Tendo. "Sure," Kurama replied smiling. "But they're all girls!" protested Ranma. "We're not girls," Kurama and Kenshin said at the same time, a tick was slowly building on their heads. "But you guys look and sound like girls.." Ranma countered with a confused expression in place. The two brothers looked ready to kill after seven minutes into their 'fight'. Shizuka looked worried and tried to divert their attention, "Aniki, did you guys know that this dojo is famous for outstanding fighting contestants?" Both boys shook their heads, "Iya"  
  
The next day the three siblings walked over to the Tendo dojo for some sparing sessions.  
  
Tbc 


	2. Water Fun and Crazy Pandas

Disclaimer: I dun own anythin, Shizuka/Sakura belong to yamiryuu, my imouto. wai! I wan Shizuka! Yamiryuu: neva! *kills hikariryuu and face faults when hikariryuu is revived*  
  
hikariryuu: thankies to rosevine! If you didn't review I would've taken it offa the site.... here's ya story!  
  
yamiryuu: .. you didn't review mine.....  
  
hikariryuu: well......................... gomen? Tee-hee.  
  
yamiryuu: shine!!! *takes out her kantana*  
  
hikariryuu: eep!  
  
  
  
  
  
Water Fun and Crazy Pandas  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mou! It's so hot!" whined Shizuka as she fanned herself as she avoided every one of Akane's attacks easily. Akane fumed when she noticed the fact that Shizuka didn't seem to be treating her like a threat. "Attack, why won't you!?" Akane screamed angrily. "Nani? Oh, gomen nasai." Was the reply Akane got before being thrown into the yard with a flick of a finger at the forehead.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!" Akane screeched until she landed with a splash into the pool in the back yard. "Itai!" It was Akane's turn to whine as she rubbed her sore spot on her head. "Gomen, demo, do you think we can have a break and have sometime to play in the water? I heard there was a nice beach nearby? Ne?" asked Shizuka sincerely as she stared at Akane intently.  
  
At that moment, Kurama, Kenshin, and Ranma appeared with Ranma rubbing his fore butt. "Taku.next time I'm going to wear something to cushion my butt!" Everyone sweatdropped at Ranma's comment. Akane announced her answer to Shizuka's question and dragged Ranma inside to change. "Yatta! I'm so glad I brought my surfboard!" Shizuka cried bouncing around. Kenshin whispered Kurama, "I don't think you should have her eat ice cream for breakfast, you shouldn't." Kurama just nodded, swishing his blood red hair as he nodded with a three inch sweatdrop hanging off his head.  
  
Twenty-five minutes later the five met at the beach, all wearing swimwear. Ranma was wearing a bright red Speedo trunks, Kenshin was wearing blood red trunks with black patterns on it with black trims on the edges, and Kurama wore black trunks with a tiny picture of a silver fox near the waist band on the left side of his hip. The three boys were just standing there, trying to find something better to do. Akane was wearing a pink bikini, while Shizuka was wearing a black surfer's outfit complete with a black surfboards with silver and light blue flames dancing on the board's surface. Shizuka smirked and the sight of the waves and ran to go tackles the killer waves.  
  
Kenshin pondered out loud, "I always wondered how Shizuka would act like on a sugar high, but I think I like the quiet Shizuka better." "Aa." Kurama replied while fending of predatory girls. "That girl with the scar on her cheek isn't your wife, is she?" a random girl asked while trying to touch a very frightened Kurama. "I-iya, he's my aniki," Kurama stammered backing away from the crowd of girls AND boys. 'Taskete!' Kurama screamed as he tried to escape from the girls and nearly fainted at the sight of a panda wearing colorful trunks wading in the water. 'Nerima is one weird place..'  
  
Ranma ran off to challenge Shizuka at surfing and lost, since he couldn't even take on the smallest of waves. Shizuka on the other hand, was surfing as if she was the Queen of the waves. Akane was cheering Shizuka on and teasing Ranma how he got beaten by a girl. Ranma retorted, "At least I don't sleep with a little black pig!" "Leave P-chan out of this! "Make me!" "Fine!" Akane took out her hammer out of nowhere (A/N: I wonder did she get it out of 'Hammer Land'? O- o) and let it crash land on Ranma's head. "Itai!" Ranma whined as he sent a death glare at Akane's direction. The two Himura's were sweatdropping while Kurama was running around the beach with a panda and crazy fan girls chasing after him.  
  
Tbc...  
  
hikariryuu: how did you like it! Imouto did most of the work though....  
  
yamiryuu: *smirk* ja..  
  
hikariryuu: *summons her chibi dragon/ningen*  
  
hikaru: pwease read and review, or else hikariryuu will keep me chibi foreva!  
  
hikariryuu: *grins evilly* don't listen to her. ja ne minna- san! 


	3. Sorry! '

Sorry, this story is moved. It's now called "Cousins in Nerima".  
  
Hikariryuu: sorry, but I just convinced imouto to share an account with me and it is being moved to that account, since she does most of the work. I also convinced her to be called shinitenshi, I think it means "death angel" or "angel of death". Tee-heee.. ^____________^  
  
Yamiryuu: the account is "shinitenshi_shirotenshi". Ja! 


End file.
